A King's Pleasure
by Cheliz
Summary: A Ruka X Posessed Shiki one shot! We all know we long for it!


_**Well! In the Anime, A possessed Shiki wants to rape Ruka right? This will be the one shot, in which he does! I wonder why I am the first...Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would exist in it, Yuki would have been forever alone and I would have my own harem and reversed harem! HA!**_

 _ ***cries into emo corner***_

Shiki couldn't control his body anymore.

Which was rather unfortunate for Ruka.

He stepped into her room, having a smirk on his face.

"Hello Ruka." He whispered huskily.

Ruka looked up with her tear stained face.

"Go away!" She snapped.

He grinned and said, "Let's have some fun."

She looked at him strangely, and before they both knew it, he had thrown her against the wall.

"Sorry. Did that hurt? I'll try to be more gentle next time." He told her, stepping closer.

"Shiki, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed and he kneeled down, in front of her.

"I just want to have some fun. That's all." Shiki said with a voice that was rather unlike his own monotone voice.

This voice was deep, and dark and seductive.

Shiki's cock was throbbing on the inside of his pants.

Ruka's eyes were wide and vulnerable.

He pushed her on the cold floor, and ripped her nightgown off.

When she opened her mouth to yell, he wrapped his hands around her throat. "Scream, and I'll crush it." Shiki whispered lowly.

Afraid as she had never seen this side of him before, which was true as it wasn't truly Shiki, but she was obedient none the less.

He roughly squeezed her right nipple, and she flinched.

His nails made the poor flesh bleed and he leaned in, beginning to suck on the bleeding nipple.

Ruka moaned loudly, not able to help herself.

Her wet fanny was smelling of arousal and he smirked against the skin.

"And here I thought you weren't a virgin." Shiki purred slightly at her quick arousal which was common with virgins and he wanted to undress.

Should he stall it, or should he fuck her already?

He decided to make her scream Shiki's name first.

He began pounding his two fingers into her hole.

It made Ruka moan in excitement.

"Shiki!" She whispered breathlessly, which caused the young possessed vampire to smirk.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice as seductive as a brightly coloured flower to a bee.

"More!" She said with a whimper, hating how her body betrayed her.

"More of what?" He purred into her ear as he fucked her faster with his fingers.

"Touch me!" She whimpered out of lust and need and the slight pain of intrusion.

He sucked on her ear with delight, his dick throbbing in want for the young vampiric girl.

He couldn't take much more of this.

Her pussy grew wetter and wetter, and Shiki brought his fingers up.

He tasted them softly by sticking them into his mouth.

"Delicious," He commented.

Ruka blushed at that, but she knew it was wrong.

She didn't wanted this to happen with Shiki!

She wanted Kaname-Sama!

But Kaname-Sama never noticed her at all...

Shiki stopped sucking her ear and whispered, "I think you're ready..."

Ruka's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Ready? For what?

When he dropped his pants, she immediatkly knew what he was talking about.

"N-No!"She stuttered weakly, not wanting Shiki to be her first.

It was supposed to be Kaname-Sama!

He slapped her harshly, leaving a stinging pain in her face and a bright red cheek.

"Don't make me snap your neck, you worthless whore." Shiki snapped, grinning at her frightened face.

Seeing her scared made this even more fun!

He slammed himself inside of her, all in one go.

Ruka let out a small scream, and Shiki clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't scream...Unless it's my name at least." He said darkly.

She shivered out of pain, fright and pleasure as he began his pace.

It was hard, cruel and full of lust.

She heard lewd noises, being caused by their skin slapping together.

It was exciting her even more.

Tears ran down her pale cheeks and she sobbed.

This however, only caused enjoyment on the possessed Shiki's part.

He pounded into her without any mercy, as he wanted to make the young girl bleed.

And bleeding she did.

Her fanny healed itself of course, but it kept being teared open by his cock, that was almost inside of her womb at being slammed so hard.

"Ugh,"Shiki moaned out at her soft tightness.

Ruka thought of the only option left: Begging.

"Please stop! Please!" She whispered, hating but loving this at the same time.

Shiki shook his head.

"You really are stupid if you think I'll stop now." Shiki whispered huskily in her ear.

Ruka cried out as she felt him cum into her.

Shiki chuckled as he heard footsteps.

"You were fun." He told her before standing up.

Now...Who was next?


End file.
